


Stay The Night

by RandomRyu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Bottom Marius, Dominant Enjolras, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius isn't part of the ABC Friends, yet he finds himself going to their meetings weekly. He admires their leader, maybe a bit too much. But he finds out that he is admired in the same way when Enjolras invites him over, insisting he stay the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay The Night

Again, Marius found himself sitting with the friends of the ABC, listening to their leader, Enjolras, ramble on about revolution. He was passionate about how he spoke, a stern, serious expression on his face and his words powerful. He believed in the revolution, believed that they could win it, for it was a good cause. Marius had taken a seat next to the drunk of the group, Grantaire, who scoffed now and then when the blonde spoke, causing the leader to glare at him coldly before returning back to his speech. 

Marius didn’t know why he came here anymore. He wasn’t part of the ABC friends, and he never really intended to be. He never dwelled on what drew him here to this place a few times a week for their meetings, or just spending time in the café in general with the friends; drinking and having friendly conversation and occasionally games. He got along with everyone just fine, becoming good friends with Courfeyrac in the time he spent at Musain. Grantaire seemed to get along with Marius alright, even though he was usually babbling drunk a majority of the time they spent together, which made the brunette quite uncomfortable. 

Marius watched as Enjolras rambled, moving his hands to emphasize his empowering words. Enjolras’ wavy blonde locks bounced when he moved, framing his face perfectly; his cheeks flushed slightly from the intensity he was speaking in. His eyes had a spark in them when he was like this, it made Marius shift a bit in his seat. He had to admit, the man was very attractive. There was no doubt in that, and he was sure the others thought it also, no matter their preference. He frequently caught the drunk staring at Enjolras’ behind often, checking him out without regrets. Marius didn’t do such a thing, he averted his gaze if the man looked at him, a bit shy to speak to him, though they did have a friendship going. 

“We are part of the revolution, and we are in this together. I believe that we can accomplish this. Vive la France!” Enjolras had finished off, the rest of the men echoing his last line, raising their drinks in the air. Marius had zoned out, realizing this a bit too late as he shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts and muttering “vive la France” lowly, embarrassed. His cheeks were dusted a light pink color, for he hated when he zoned out at the meetings. He found it happening more frequently, especially when he was staring at the blonde. He admired the man, thought of him often and even found the leader plaguing his thoughts outside of the meetings when he was alone. It was becoming a bit of a problem, and he couldn’t get control of it. 

Enjolras, once he was finished patting the others on the back and bidding them farewell, the last person he went to was Marius. 

“You are quite quiet at meetings, are you feeling alright?” Enjolras sat down next to the brunette, a warm smile gracing his lips as he spoke. Marius averted his gaze over to him and put on a crooked smile of his one, nodding. 

“I—I am fine, Enjolras. Your speeches are very amazing, you have quite a way with words!” Marius complimented him, letting out a laugh as he finished speaking. Oh, Enjolras. How he adored him so. His appearance was godly, his honey blonde curls framing his face perfectly, his eyes filled with passion when he spoke of something he was interested in, the way his lips mo—and this is where Marius cut off his thoughts. What was he thinking! These feelings were quite new to him, for he had never felt this strongly before—and for another man, at that! It was quite a startling realization to him, but he tried to keep his expression the way it was and not show any of that shock in fear of the other asking him if he was alright. 

“Ah, thank you! I do try my best to get everyone ready for revolution. We need all the help we can get,” Enjolras chuckled, observing the brunette in front of him. His cheeks were flushed a pink color, and he looked a bit uncomfortable. He wanted to ask what was wrong, for he looked like he was having an internal war in his mind by the expression on his face. Even though, Enjolras kept his mouth shut and didn’t say a word. He was glad Marius came to the meetings, he well enjoyed his presence. He was a bit of an awkward man, but that’s what made Enjolras admire him. Admire? Enjolras questioned himself for a moment. Warmth bubbled up in his chest, for this was a new feeling to him also. He never felt love before, for it thought of it distracting in the time of revolution. He felt this warmth in his chest around Marius frequently after he sat down and spoke with him at meetings, but he usually pushed it aside and didn’t think of it, willing it away. But now it was back with such intensity, for it couldn’t will it away at the moment. It was overwhelming to him, his own cheeks burning now. 

Marius pulled at the collar of his shirt, for he was stuffy in his clothes. What was this? He had felt this before, but not this intense. Enjolras kept his calm expression, the only uncomfortable sign showing in his flushed cheeks. The tension was thick as Enjolras cleared his throat. He needed to speak, he was staring at Marius—and Marius was staring right back at him, dazed. 

“Would you like to come over for a bit? It’s quite late now—“ Enjolras motioned to outside, where it was dim, the only light coming from the lanterns that were flickering above the windows and the light blue moon in the night sky. There was no turning back now, for Enjolras had invited him over. He didn’t know what else to ask of him, but he needed to get out of the café and get some fresh air, even if it was for a mere few minutes. “I have finished the papers I was working on—so I am free.” 

Marius thought this over for a few moments. Enjolras had invited him over. The godlike, perfect Enjolras. He gulped nervously and tried to find his words. “Yes—Yes that would be great!” Another laugh came from his lips as Enjolras stood up from his chair and began to stride away. Marius followed him like a lost puppy, trying to ignore the warmth pooling inside of him. He was so embarrassed already, it only made his cheeks burn a more fierce red color. 

They had made their way outside side by side, strolling the streets of France, a chill in the air. It was the perfect night for a stroll such as this, it wasn’t too cold and the light of the moon shown down upon them perfectly; the lanterns hanging from above the windows on the buildings’ walls illuminating their way. They had walked mostly in silence, a thick tension between them that was suffocating. They both felt it, it was obvious. Marius shifted a bit as he stepped, about to speak up when Enjolras suddenly turned and opened the door to his place. 

“Come on in. You can stay for as long as you like. Why don’t you stay the night? It is so late already, walking home later at such a time would be quite dangerous,” Enjolras spoke a bit quickly as he closed the door behind them after Marius took a step inside, both of them making their way to the normal sized house. It was two rooms, one small area to cook and a room with a wooden floor and a bed with a few sheets and blankets spread neatly along the mattress. A candle flickered at the bedside table and lanterns hung on the walls so it wasn’t pitch black. It was somewhat tiny space, but very much livable. It was better than having nothing and living on the streets, where danger lurked in every corner at the middle of the night. 

“I…suppose so,” Marius nodded, agreeing to stay the night. He didn’t mind doing so, but oh, the tension! He didn’t know how to deal with it, he felt like he was going to burst. 

“You may sleep on the bed, I will sleep o—“ Enjolras was cut off abruptly with a pair of lips against his own, startled but not hesitating to lean into the kiss, tilting his head to deepen it. The action only got more passionate as the moments passed, Marius finding his arms wrapped around Enjolras’ shoulders and Enjolras’ hands on Marius’ hips; pulling him closer. They didn’t question this, didn’t speak, just allowed their lips to move against each other; Marius shuddering when he felt Enjolras’ tongue along his bottom lip and slip into his mouth to brush against the roof of his mouth, against his own warm tongue. 

They only parted to take a breath before Enjolras found himself sitting on the bed with Marius on his lap, both kissing and pressing their bodies together feverishly. Marius’ movements were a bit clumsy as he tilted his head to the side when Enjolras started to place kisses along his jaw and neck; nipping and sucking at the flesh. The brunette let out a muffled moan as he took his bottom lip in between his teeth. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. ‘This can’t be real, this has to be a dream,’ He repeated in his head over and over again. Even so, it felt so real; the shivers traveling up his spine and the tightening of his trousers around his legs, feeling Enjolras’ arousal flush against his through the fabric of their clothes. 

Marius’ bucked his hips against Enjolras, grinding against his lap. Both let out a groan at this action, a wave of pleasure sparking in both of them. Marius repeated the action as he allowed his hands to fumble with the buttons on Enjolras vest and shirt; pawing at them with no avail, only getting a few undone. Enjolras pulled away for a moment to undo them himself with shaky hands, needing skin on skin contact. He had undone the buttons swiftly and pulled off his shirt and vest; doing the same with Marius’. Marius’ eyes raked down Enjolras’ body. He was in shape for sure, he had a body like a god. No wonder Grantaire called him Apollo. 

He was cut off of his staring as he felt Enjolras’ hands grip his now bare hips, pulling him close and continuing to shower the brunette’s neck and shoulders with gentle kisses and bites, making him squirm on his lap and cling to the blonde. Enjolras’ traced over Marius’ chest and stomach only to palm him through his trousers, a shuddering moan erupting from Marius’ throat at the sensation. He bucked his hips, wordlessly pleading for more of the sweet friction. 

Marius didn’t question Enjolras when he suddenly found himself lying on his back and the blonde working at his belt, pulling his trousers and underclothing down his legs; doing the same with himself afterwards. The leader wasted no time, ghosting his fingertips along Marius’ neck, chest, and stomach; allowing his fingers to lightly graze the man’s arousal. 

“O—Oh god, Enjolras—“ Marius gasped as he felt Enjolras’ tongue trace from the base to the tip of his member, his hand curling around it and pumping slowly; lapping at the tip. Marius grasped at the sheets under him, needing to hold onto something as he arched to the sensations being presented to him. He was new to this, it was all so overwhelming. His body felt like fire, but it was a pleasurable burn. He let out a loud gasp when he felt warmth surround his member; Enjolras’ lips and tongue working over the flesh as he bobbed his head. Marius felt like he was going to come right then from the feeling, but right as he felt on edge, shivering, the warmth disappeared; letting out a whine at the loss. 

Enjolras had pulled away for a moment, he had pulled out a drawer and ruffled through before he pulled a small bottle out and flicked open the cap, spreading the substance inside over his fingers. Marius was about to protest and ask what he was going to do when he felt Enjolras spread his legs by pushing on his thighs, Marius watching with lidded eyes as Enjolras’ wet fingers traced down to his entrance. 

Marius squirmed and stuttered as he felt one of Enjolras’ fingers push into his entrance, clenching around the intrusion,” E—Enjolras—I’m—What—Ah—“ He stuttered, unable to make a complete, coherent sentence. 

“Just relax,” Enjolras comforted him, leaning down to press his lips against Marius’; muffled moans coming from the brunette as a second finger was added, the fingers being pulled apart from each other and moving in and out of him; stretching him. There was a burn to his feeling, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable one. It was quite pleasurable, actually. He did as told, relaxing and letting his tensed up body go; settling down. He moved his lips against Enjolras’. Oh, the blonde tasted like honey. The taste was intoxicating, everything about the godlike Enjolras was intoxicating. He would take everything this man gave to him, and give whatever was in his power to make him feel the same way. 

When Enjolras felt that the brunette was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out and took a hold of Marius’ hips, moving closer to him and pressing the tip of his member against Marius’ entrance. The brunette looked nervous, but he did his best to calm down as he grasped at the sheets, breathing heavily and staring at the other as he pushed inside. He felt the stretch, the feeling of being full. Again, it wasn’t a bad feeling overall. It was pleasurable, a bit painful, but it all mixed together to create an intoxicating, addicting feeling that left Marius’ head reeling with pleasure. 

Enjolras waited a moment for the squirming Marius to adjust before he pulled out, only to pick up a steady pace. Marius found himself moving his hips against the man, his hands untangling from the sheets only to grip Enjolras’ shoulders; his nails digging into the skin slightly as the blonde sped up in his thrusts. Their moans and gasps mixed together as Enjolras leaned down to again to nip and bite at Marius’ neck, sure to leave marks there that would last for a good week or so. Marius gasped the blonde’s name over and over, and as the minutes passed he found himself arching his back and his head tilting back into the pillow; pressing himself against the other’s member to go deeper as he came across his stomach. After a few particularly rough thrusts, Enjolras found himself spilling inside of the brunette, tensing up and biting down on the other’s neck as he did so. 

It took them many long moments for their breathing to go back to even close to normal; Enjolras pulling out of Marius and collapsing beside him, both breathing heavily. He pulled the covers over them as they came down from their pleasurable high, Marius’ cuddling into the blonde’s chest as they fell asleep in each other’s embrace. They would talk this out in the morning, when everything wasn't spinning.


End file.
